Club Rage
by Pucktastic
Summary: They met in a club. Is there something there? Have they met before? Set in college Future Fic. Brucas Naley Jeyton!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story set in college, hope you like it REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with One Tree Hill!

It was Friday night in New York City and it was hot, with even hotter Nightclubs. It was in the early part of the evening when the hustle and bustle of the city was picking up once more as the nightlife was starting to liven up. Brooke Davis and her two best friends, Peyton Sawyer and Haley James, were getting ready to hit the streets. Brooke had heard of the opening of a new club right in the center of Times Square, and according to 'Cosmo' it was the 'hottest thing to do' Brooke was waiting impatiently for the rest of her trio in a short black skirt with longish silk red top with matching shoes (A/N: any girls wanna give me some ideas, I have no idea what clothes for girls are called. I'm such a guy!)

Peyton was finishing up her make up with humming to herself, and no one had seen Haley in the past hour. "Hales! Come on don't reform back to your old tutor girls ways, we're in college, and it's the weekend before classes start, get your ass out here! That goes for you too P. Sawyer!" Peyton laughed as she emerged from her bathroom. "I'm ready to go Brooke it's little Miss. Music Major in there!" Brooke and Peyton shared a laugh and waited for Haley to come out, who was nervous because Brooke had made her go out and buy some club clothes by herself for the first time, and she thought she's done a pretty damn bad job. She had done her hair in the light waves that Brooke had shown her to do, and it looked hot! She wore this blue sparkly top with a pinstripe. She emerged from her room when she heard Brooke and Peyton teasing her about her lack of taste in clothing, but the soon shut up as Haley emerged. They were both speechless, Haley looked fantastic.

They laughed all the way to the club which was crowded, but somehow Brooke used her charm to get in faster and get them alcohol wristbands. Rage, the club, was huge, two floors and enough space to hold hundreds of people. There were bars everywhere and people always at them. "OK Girlies! I say we get drinks but I wanna make this interesting!" Peyton said. "I want to see how uncomfortable you can make…that bartender there, in the blue shirt with the blonde hair, by using any means necessary!" Brooke accepted the challenge and walked over to her victim 'Poor guy' she thought 'he's hot and I'm about to make him even hotter!' The bar had cleared to just a few people as the dance competition was under way. She leaned over the bar, letting just enough cleavage hang out to make a guy squirm.

The blonde guy walked over to her unfazed, smiled a sexy smile and asked "What can I get you?" "It depends, I don't know if you can handle my order." She replied slyly. The bartender looked at her still unfazed. "I'm pretty sure I can" he replied with a smirk. "Ok well I am absolutely in love with Sex on the Beach…and the drink too, of course," she said and winked at him, "but right now I'd do anything for a Screaming Orgasm!" "I'm good at those." The bartender said while chuckling. "I bet you are handsome." Brooke flirted, and it felt weird to her because the way he looked at her, she could tell that he wasn't a user, that he actually good 'boyfriend material' He came back with the drink and set it down. "It's on the house, it seems to me that you could a real hard Screaming Orgasm right now." He flirted back. It was the Brooke Davis charm, he had butterflies in his stomach, which was unusual, but he liked the feeling. Throughout the night Brooke had been drawn back the the special bartender, it was like they had a connection, they had to be close in age, he didn't look that much older, if older at all. At the quiet times she would just wonder over there and chat with him, and enjoyed it. She felt wanted and she could tell that he did too, that he wasn't doing it because it was his job, they both felt something. The night was coming to a close, and the trio of girls were still there. Brooke had been the more responsible one that night. Haley and Peyton were smashed, and were busy grinding either with each other or random people that asked. Brooke was sitting at the bar again sipping her water.

When 'her bartender' came out of the back and started to clean up in front of her space. "So what's your name handsome?" Brooke inquired with her dimpled grin. "I'll tell you mine after you tell me yours." She giggled, and for some reason gave it to him. "Hi, I'm Brooke, Brooke Davis." She said extending her hand. He chuckled grabbed her hand and shook it "I'm Lucas, Lucas Scott, and I know this may seem forward, but I would like to take you out for dinner sometime." He inquired, nervous like he used to be in high school. She smiled and replied. "Yeah, I'd like that Lucas, here's my number give me a call sometime." And with that she left to find Haley and Peyton. That was the first time Brooke had ever doine that, give her cell number to a guy she just met, but she felt something special and she had a feeling that he did too.

A/N: I know there wasn't a lot of dialog in this chapter. R&R! Three words will do! Did you love it hate it? Let me know. Got any ideas, that I can incorporate? Let me know, it takes less than thirty seconds.

- Cheery's Broody Boy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I'm back with chapter two, and here's a poll Should Nathan and Lucas be real brothers and if so, who should their parents be?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of one tree hill.

Author Shoutouts!

CHEERYnBROODY: Glad you liked the flirting I was trying really hard to make it sound like them.

Polia: So do you think I did a good job, for a seventeen year old guy? Ha Ha. Love Brucas it shouldn't be any other way.

ChophiaLuvin: Glad you liked it.

Higginsgirl: I'm so happy Brooke sounded like Brooke, that's what I was going for!

BrucasScott03: Glad you like my other stories, got any ideas for them? I'd love to know, Glad you liked this one though.

Naley23lover101: I'm glad it 'sounds cool' let me know what you think of the chapter!

lilohb: Thanks! Well here's chapter two for ya.

Now here's the story!

Lucas was lying in his bed staring up at his ceiling, his left hand was stroking the soft fur of his Golden Labrador puppy, who he name Rocket. He was thinking about the 'Beautiful Brooke' she had captivated him, with her sense of humor and the flirting, oh how he never wanted that to end. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. He contemplated on calling her, but was it too soon, should he even do it? 11 am on a Tuesday? "Rocket, what do you think should I call her?" Rocket turned towards him and gave him a look. Lucas laughed. "Ok Ok, I'll call her." He scrolled down his contact list and pushed call. It rang a few times before Brooke picked up.

"Hello?" Brooke asked since she had never seen this number pop up on the caller id before.

"Hi, I'm trying to reach Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"This is she"

"Hey, it's Lucas, from the other night."

"Oh right. How's it going handsome?"

Lucas chuckled. "I'm fine, relaxing after a hard night at work, with my dog."

"You have a dog. How cute. That's so sweet."

There was a pause "Sweet?...Cute? No No No. It's very rugged and manly to have a dog."

"Ok here's the test, what type of dog is it."

"He's a Golden Labrador, which is very manly by the way."

"We'll see. So did you have a reason for calling me at this ungodly hour?" Brooke joked

"Oh did I wake you up? I thought 11 would be a reasonable time. I'm so sorry I should let you go." Lucas rambled starting to get worried that he blew his chance.

"Oh Lucas, I was just kidding, I'm on my way over to my friends, boyfriends dorm."

"Dorm? Are you in college?" Lucas asked with a surprised expression.

Shit Brooke thought, what should I do, lie or tell the truth. "Yes I'm starting as a freshman in a week, what about you?"

"I'll be a freshman too, at NYU, but I'm a little ahead because of some summer classes I took."

"That's awesome. Well I've got to go, I'm at the dorm, but call me later, or I'll call you, we should meet up. Ummm. I'll be back at my place in about an hour, so I'll call you then. Bye Lucas"

"Bye Brooke." The hung up at the same time, and let out a contented sigh. 'Is it possible for me to be falling for him already' Brooke thought as she rapped her knuckles on the dorm. It was opened by a familiar face. "Lucas?" "Brooke?"

"You live here?"

"Yes."

"You live with Jake then?"

"Jake? I thought his name was Jack? Anyway, yes I do and my brother Nathan."

"How freaking weird. P. SAWYER!" Brooke screamed into the room. Peyton emerged ready to go.

"Hey B. Davis ready to go?"

"Yep, but I want to say hi to Jakey before we do. Oh by the way Peyton this is Lucas Scott, they guy from the bar who gave me the best screaming orgasm I've ever had." They all just laughed. While Brooke and Peyton were talking with Jake, Lucas went back into his room and put a t shirt on. He walked out, and almost tripped over Rocket, who decided to go into the kitchen and get himself a drink. "Stupid dog!" Lucas exclaimed as he joined the group. "That's Rocket?" Brooke asked looking at the tiny dog. "Real Rugged Luke." She said laughing. Luke just rolled his eyes playfully at her. Jake and Peyton shared a look between the two. "Ok well come on P. Sawyer, we have a full day of shopping to do today, come on. She said in her usually cheery way. "Ok, let me grab my purse from Jake's room." Peyton said as she followed him into his bedroom.

"So, Brooke, if you're still up for it, Dinner sometime?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I would really like that, you know what, I hate the awkwardness right now so I'm just going to be blunt. I don't know why but I seem to really like you, a lot more than anyone else I've met, I if I'm not mistaken I think you would agree the same about me right?" Lucas nodded his head. "Ok, so what ever this first impression thing is, screw it, I want to be your girlfriend." Brooke said finally, then awaited Lucas' answer. Lucas was shocked that she read him so well and that she felt the same way, and that she was so forceful, but he liked it. "I'd like that."

"Ok then, it settled then. So do you want to go out for dinner tonight, I'm free."

"Me too. I have a class at 4, but after that I can be all yours."

"Ok, well here's my address" she said handing him a card. "Pick me up around seven."

"Ok, I can do that, right Rocket?" he said to the puppy who was currently rubbing himself against Lucas' leg. Rocket looked at him and it seemed that he gave Lucas a look. "Oh Shut Up!" He laughed. "I'll see you at seven then." "Ok, well P. Sawyer is waiting for me" she said as she pointed towards the doorway. Lucas laughed "Ok. bye!"

"Bye Boyfriend!" Brooke called out after giving Lucas a kiss on the cheek. Then she was gone. Lucas just stood there trying to figure what had just happened. He snapped out of hit when he heard Jake said that Lucas had it bad for Brooke, and for some reason, Lucas believed him. Right now though he had a research paper to finish and a date to plan, and it's only a Tuesday.

A/N: Did you like it? Review please.

POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL!

Who should Lucas and Nathan's parents be?

Choices are:

Karen, Deb, Dan, Keith.

Thanks again for reviewing guys!

- Cheery's Broody Boy


End file.
